Irritante atração
by minakopie
Summary: Seiya e Shi!YAOI! duhUm dos primeiros pra ser exata... lemon... o.oApenas aturem, sim?


Irritante atração

Os cavaleiros de Atena andavam muito cansados e estressados, lutas, feridas e ainda tinham que ouvir Saori reclamar e impor regras. Era um tanto... hum... desagradável, por assim dizer.

Sorte que Saori havia decidido abrir uma brecha e deu 3 meses de descanso para os cavaleiros. Assim que soube da folga, Shiryu correu para o jardim, sentou-se no chão e pegou um livro, afim de paz e sosse...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! O que é isso?!?!!?- grita espantado ao receber uma bolada na cara.

- Seiya?!?! Você tá maluco?! Que história é essa de sair por aí dando bolada na cara dos outros?!?!

Seiya, que ainda estava procurando a bola, avistou, acenou e falou:

- Shi? Eu te acertei?!

- Não, eu me teletransportei para o campo, peguei a bola e taquei na minha cara!!

- Sério? Eu podia jurar que chutei a bola nessa direção!!

Shiryu bota a mão na cara, fazendo uma expressão de "que saco!!", aquilo não podia ser verdade.

- Seiynha, querido, NÃO PODE FAZER OUTRA COISA?!?!?!

- Ihhh, a filombeta tá nervosa, é? Que estresse!!- Seiya disse se virando com a bola na mão e gritando:

- Já peguei!!!

Shiryu, ignorando o deboche de Seiya, abriu o livro e acompanhou as linhas. Quando estava voltando a ficar relaxado...

- Aieeee!! Ah?!?! O que esse disco de frisbie tá fazendo aqui?!?!- disse ao sentir algo bater na sua cabeça.

- Shi?! O que o meu disco tá fazendo aqui?!- disse Seiya indo em direção a Shiryu com a cara mais " não joguei o disco na sua cabeça " do mundo.

- Não sei!! Acho que acidentalmente sua mão jogou ele aqui sem o seu consentimento.

- Calma Shi!! Não foi você mesmo que disse pra eu fazer outra coisa?

- Quando disse outra coisa quis dizer algo que poupasse a vida das pessoas!! Esse disco podia me matar!! Aliás, tô começando a suspeitar desses acidentes...

Pegásus deu um risinho não entendendo que só faltava Shiryu tacar aquele disco em sua boca e quebrar todos os seus dentes, e se abaixou, ficando na mesma altura do que Shiryu, fazendo uma cara de preocupado.

- Shi? O que você tem? Você tá bem?

- Seiya, você não se toca!?

- O que?!

- Eu fico lendo esse livro no maior silêncio e vem você jogando coisas, e...- mal esperou dragão terminar de falar e Seiya tomou suas próprias conclusões.

- A Shi... então é isso!! Você quer que eu fique aqui com você!? Por que não falou antes?- disse botando um risinho de bebê no rosto, um risinho que por mais que Shiryu estivesse irado, não tinha coragem de tirar.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?!?!?!?!?!?!?"- pensou Shiryu ao ouvir a explicação de Seiya para seu mal humor, o qual não se tocou que o que deixava Shiryu nervoso era sua presença, e não sua ausência.

- Sabe Shi?...- disse Pégasus tentando puxar assunto.- você anda muito estranho ultimamente, calado, não quer mais papo, nem fala mais comigo direito...

Shiryu virou-se para o lado e se deparou com Seiya de cabeça baixa com um beicinho, como uma criança quando queria um brinquedo, não entendia o por que de tudo aquilo, mas achou melhor pegar mais leve com Seiya, afinal, ele era só um garoto.

- De... desculpa Seiya, ando muito estressado. A Saori não deixa a gente em paz e quando tento relaxar você me vêm com todas as categorias olímpicas!

- Desculpa digo eu... não queria te aborrecer, me desculpa mesmo.- diz ainda de cabeça baixa, levantando-se e sendo parado por uma mão, a mão de Shiryu.

- Espere! Fique aqui comigo. Acho que tem razão. Tenho estado muito nervoso e você não tem nada a ver com isso. Não devia descontar tudo em você. - e abre um sorriso que deixou Seiya paralisado, já havia reparado que Shiryu era bonito, e para falar a verdade, sempre tinha tido uma atração por ele, desde pequeno. Começou a vê-lo então, não como um amigo, ou cavaleiro, e sim como um homem, um homem lindo, o que fez seu rosto corar e sua língua prender.

- Shi... Shiryu, você tem certeza disso?

- Claro!- e continuou lendo seu livro até perceber que Seiya estava tremendo, vermelho e olhando fixamente para o chão.

- Seiya?

- O.... Oi! O que foi Shiryu? Estou atrapalhando!?!? Se você quiser eu saio e...

- Seiya, agora eu que pergunto... você está bem!?

-PO... PO... POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO ISSO?!

- Bem, para começar, você tá igual um lagosta, segundo, você tá gaguejando e terceiro, você tá gritando, realmente não acredito que você esteja no seu estado normal.

- Eu tô ótimo!!

- Já que você diz. - e voltou a ler seu livro, mas agora, volta e meia dando uma olhada de lado para o amigo que tentou disfarçar a tensão fechando os olhos e deitando no chão, com um sorriso bobo na cara. Um sorriso que fez Shiryu sentir-se extremamente bem, como se contaminasse todos que olhassem para ele.

- Seiya... - disse Shiryu largando o livro e deitando-se junto com ele.

- Que foi Shi?

- O que você acha do amor?

Seiya rolou para o lado como se não controlasse mais seus movimentos, arregalou os olhos e começou a gritar.

- O que!? O que!? Por que está me perguntando isso?!

- Calma! É que eu tô lendo um romance, e me veio esse assunto a cabeça.- disse Shiryu fazendo uma cara suspeita.

-Ahhhhhhh tá... hum...eu acho legal...- respondeu Seiya ainda nervoso com a pergunta, esperando seu coração diminuir a velocidade das batidas, e olhando para Shiryu que sorria, ainda com a cara suspeita.

Shiryu não esperava por essa, aliás, nem Seiya esperava, parece que aquela amizade, atração, ou seja lá o que aquilo fosse estava evoluindo bastante, e em muito pouco tempo afinal, havia passado apenas...

- TRÊS HORAS!!!- gritou Shiryu ao olhar para o relógio.

- O que?!

- Já se passaram três horas!!

- E?

- E? Como assim?! Esqueceu que hoje eu, você, Hyoga e Shun tínhamos combinado de sair para fazer alguma coisa?

- Ihhhh, é verdade!! Que horas a gente marcou??

- Acho que ás sete.

- E que horas são?

- Seis... - os dois pararam um pouco raciocinaram, pensaram na morte da bezerra e só então caiu a ficha.

- SÃO SEIS HORAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- disseram os dois juntos correndo para dentro da mansão rumo aos respectivos banheiros. Só tinha um problema. Seiya estava dividindo o Quarto com Ikky, o qual estava utilizando o banheiro de lá para encontrar-se com uma garota(ou garoto?), o que queria dizer que...

- É, acho que vai ter que tomar banho no meu banheiro. - disse Shiryu.

- Mas e as roupas?!

- Bem, até você terminar, acho que o Ikky já liberou o quarto. Que mania de trancar o quarto quando tá no banheiro, até parece que alguém vai invadir e assedia-lo, como se ele fosse o gostosão!- disse Shiryu arrancando risadas de Seiya. Podiam não admitir, mas estavam adorando a situação. Os incidentes iam e vinham como obra do destino, como se estivesse tudo programado.

- Hum... então é melhor eu começar a tomar banho logo não?- perguntou Seiya apressando Dragão que parecia que não queria mais sair, e será que não era isso mesmo?

- Claro!!! Senão aqueles dois matam a gente!!! Vou pegar uma toalha para você... pode ir entrando...

Seiya entrou no quarto de Shiryu examinando tudo milimetricamente, como se tivesse a capacidade de descobrir tudo sobre Dragão apenas olhando seus aposentos.

Shiryu, ao se deparar com a cena, riu baixinho e perguntou:

- Que foi? Meu quarto tá sujo?

- Nããããão!! Que isso!!! Foi sem querer!! É que eu tava esperando a toalha e ...

- A, é... desculpe a demora...

- Nããããão!!!Você não demorou não....ai...digo....

Shiryu começou a rir de Seiya, sem deixar de reparar que Pégasus encontrava-se lindo nessa ocasião.

- Calma Seiya... só tava brincando... hahaha... aqui a toalha. Vou te esperar aqui no quarto.

- T... tá...

Seiya pegou a toalha ainda vermelho de vergonha, entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta.

Enquanto tirava a roupa, dobrando tudo direitinho, ficou falando sozinho, claro, bem baixo para que um "certo alguém" não pudesse ouvir.

- A, seu idiota! "Nãããããão!!! Você não demorou não... ai... digo..."... putz... como sou idiota!!

Entrou no Box, ligando a água fria, queria se punir por... tudo o que estava acontecendo hoje, principalmente pelas besteiras que havia falado.

- Ahhhhhhhh!!!!- parecia que suas tripas estavam congelando todas.

- Tudo bem Seiya?!?!- pergunta Shiryu preocupado, batendo na porta do banheiro.

- Tudo ótimo...!!!

- Então tá... - disse, voltando para a cama - Seiya, eu vou dormir um pouquinho, quando acabar me acorda?!

- Er... CLARO!!- disse sem graça, afinal, o que ia dizer?!

Terminando o banho, Seiya se enrrola na toalha, secando os pingos de água de seu corpo. Após julgar-se seco o suficiente para não molhar todo o quarto de Shiryu, Seya sai do banheiro, se deparando com Shiryu deitado, dormindo tão profundamente que parecia que mesmo que o teto caísse, não acordaria.

Aproximou seu rosto ao de Shiryu, sentindo o delicioso cheiro de Dragão, aliás, não sabia como conseguia ser tão cheiroso e tão... perfeito.

Foi se aproximando mais, quase encostando seu rosto ao de Shiryu, quando uma gota traiçoeira cai de seu cabelo, trazendo com sigo, outras 3 gotas, o que não era muito, mas o suficiente para atrapalhar o sono, não tão profundo de Shiryu.

- Seiya?!- disse Shiryu assustado com a proximidade dos dois. - O que estava fazendo?!

- Eu... bem... digo... er... eu... não...

- Seiya! Fale coisa com coisa!!

- Shi... eu... eh... bem...

- Hum, acho que já sei o que ia fazer... - diz, levantando-se da cama, indo em direção a Seiya e puxando-o para a mesma.

- Shi...

- Não fala nada Seiya, já falamos demais por hoje...

Ao dizer isso, Shiryu começou a beijar o pescoço de Pégasus, deixando-o arrepiado, descendo para os mamilos, dando atenção especialíssima a cada um deles enquanto tirava sua blusa. Lambia a barriga, arrancando mais gemidos de Seiya, subindo e descendo, tirando então, finalmente sua calça, o que fez Seiya protestar.

- Shi, pare...

- Você quer mesmo que eu pare?

- Er... bem...

- Vou aceitar como um não. - disse tirando a última peça que restara em seu corpo, tirando em seguida a toalha que enrolava Pégasus.

Começou então a acariciar bem de leve sua virilha, descendo para a perna, depois para o pé, beijando-o. Percorreu todo o percurso novamente até chegar... á barriga.

- Shiryu!! Quer me matar?!!?

- De jeito nenhum!! Como é que eu fico!??!- disse com um sorriso malicioso na cara.

Sem mais preliminares, abocanhou o membro de Pégasus fazendo-o gemer tão alto, mais tão alto que o próprio Shiryu tapou sua boca com a mão, com medo de causar suspeita. Continuou com o movimento de vai e vem, enchendo Seiya de prazer, o qual não segurou muito e logo jogou todo seu líquido dentro da boca de Shiryu, que engoliu com muita satisfação.

- Agora é a minha vez.- disse Dragão limpando a boca.

Delicadamente colocou um de seus dedos na entrada virgem de Pégasus, o que o fez gemer e protestar novamente.

- Não Shi... isso não...

- Shiiiii, logo passa, relaxa.

Disse introduzindo mais um dedo, e em seguida mais um, causando um imenso desconforto a Seiya, que relaxou ao perceber que seus lábios iam de encontro aos de Shiryu, que pediam espaço como da primeira vez, dançando com sua língua dentro de sua boca.

Shiryu, louco de desejo, tirou seus dedos de dentro de Pégasus, não esperou mais e introduziu seu sexo, no começo lentamente, e depois aumentando a intensidade das estocadas, fazendo Seiya gemer muito alto. No começo de dor, que depois se misturava ao imenso prazer que sentia em ter Shiryu o possuindo.

Shiryu continuou com as estocadas até perceber que Seiya deixava escapar algumas lágrimas, o que o deixou preocupado.

- Seiya, você quer que eu pare?

- Meu Deus!! É claro que não!- disse sorrindo, ou pelo menos tentando, pois apesar da dor, estava feliz, muito feliz.

Shiryu continuou então com a tarefa, até não agüentar mais e gozar dentro de Seiya que mesmo conseguindo lidar com a dor, sentiu-se aliviado por tudo.

Desizou para fora de Seiya e deitou-se ao seu lado, relaxando depois de tamanha tensão.

Os dois estavam suados, completamente exaustos. Nada os faria levantar de lá, até então se lembrarem...

- Shi? Aonde você vai?- perguntou Seiya ao perceber que Shiryu se levantava preocupado, olhando para o relógio..

- Esquecemos do encontro!! Shun e Hyoga vão nos esfolar vivos!!!

- Ah!!! É verdade!!!

Olharam um para o outro, era como se pensassem o mesmo. Por um momento, nada mais importava. Um momento que se tornou uma decisão. A melhor que tomavam em muitos dias.

- Bah, e quem se importa?!- disseram juntos, iniciando outro beijo que apenas selava o início de uma coisa boa, muito boa.

­­­­

Bem, a intenção não era que ficasse engraçada, e sim irritante, maaaaaaaaaaaaaas, se ficou.... ÓTIMO...

Nossa... tava lendo isso agora... afff... tá horrível... mas... como toda ficwriter que se preze, eu sei que devemos começar de baixo... só não precisava ser tanto né.. u.u'  
Bah... deixa pra lá... mesmo assim... comentem...

Email: 

**Minako Higurashi**


End file.
